Casey vs the Chalet in Tahoe
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: Casey's POV of the "Chuck vs. the Chalet in Tahoe, M-Rated Version" story. Casey helps Chuck & Sarah recover an important microchip & meets a security officer who helps him in several ways. **M-RATED** One-shot, Sexual situations and content. ADULTS ONLY


_Hello there. I had a request from one of the reviewers for a follow-up story. I guess people want a little diversion from the angst of Chuck & Sarah on the show, although I'm still optimistic that will turn out well. In the meantime, the Valentine's Day stories I wrote covered what happened with Chuck and Sarah pretty well. However, it would seem Casey did not have a quiet night himself, judging by the lipstick Sarah found on him, courtesy of that auburn-haired woman in the resort's security office. Let's find out how Casey spent his Valentine's Weekend._

_No T-rated story this time. This one is M-rated. Not as romantic as a Chuck & Sarah, but I'm sure Casey will live with that. This is ADULTS ONLY. Anybody not of legal age or people who get offended by sexual descriptions and imagery, as Eddie Murphy said, y'all should just get the f*** out now._

_Those of you staying, please enjoy and leave reviews. Again, special thanks to _**_MXPW_**_, _**_Wepdiggy_**_, and _**_Mikki13_**_, who can really write great stories in this motif._

_

* * *

**Reno-Tahoe International Airport  
Saturday, February 13, 2010  
5:00 PM**_

John Casey was mad as hell. This was nothing new; if he was ever in a good mood, the world would likely come to an end. However, this day tested his patience in so many ways; it was beyond belief, even considering some of the annoying things he has had to deal with in protecting that nerd.

Adding to the ignominy of a weekend assignment to recover data from a Dr. Moran McGurn and having to go all the way to Lake Tahoe to do it, Big Mike corralled him into staying at the Buy More for a large portion of the day. The store was having an appliance sale, and he needed his best salesperson in that department. It wasn't the first time Casey cursed himself for being so efficient at a cover job, but the timing of it today meant a harrowing ride through the snow at night to make sure Bartowski and Walker had backup as they basically had to perform a robbery on Dr. McGurn.

He glanced at the passenger seat, checking that his Sig Sauer pistol was in a ready-to-use location. Although the only thing he really had to worry about between the airport and getting to the chalet was ice on the highway, he always wanted to be prepared. He tried calling Sarah's iPhone earlier, but it went straight to voicemail. Presumably, Bartowski and she were already at the chalet and possibly performing the retrieval of the information right then.

He had to admit the changes he saw in Bartowski were a bit unnerving. He was starting to get used to Chuck having these new abilities. Obviously, he was grateful to Chuck for saving his leg when he was shot in the Costa Gravan embassy. He stepped up to the plate on that flight to Paris and got his brother-in-law out of the spy business for good. But he wasn't sure if he wanted this new Chuck to go down the same path as him. Chuck may have been able to put Manoosh into an underground bunker, and Casey found it admirable that Chuck would take responsibility for it. But he had been in this business for many years before he knew to drown his sorrows when he had to do something like that to a civilian, and Chuck being forced to do it so early in his spy career was not something Casey was proud of. Casey went into this business with a chip on his shoulder; he didn't want to see the overly-optimistic nerd have to do the same things at such an early point in his career, no matter how much Chuck's friendly demeanor might have annoyed him.

Despite being lost in thought the entire drive, Casey arrived safely at the ski lodge. He intended to go straight to the chalet where Bartowski and Walker should be, but he decided it would be better to check in with the security office and let them know what the NSA was up to on their grounds. It was always important to grease the wheels whenever you went on someone else's turf, even if the people in charge would make Barney Fife look like Norman Schwarzkopf.

Casey entered the security office but found nobody. He had a file on the seven people who worked there, but he wasn't able to get any data on who would be working tonight.

"Anybody here?" Casey projected the question throughout the tiny office as if he was making the announcement in the Roman Coliseum.

An auburn-haired woman emerged from the back office. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Did you have an emergency, or do you just like to pretend you're a candidate at a political rally?"

Casey was surprised at first: the files he obtained did not indicate a woman in her mid-30's worked in this office. He checked the file and found out where he erred. The file must have transposed the year in the birthday of Tricia Linderman. Casey thought it odd that a 63-year-old woman would work in a security office, but he assumed that she just handled paperwork. Apparently, Tricia was born in 1974, not 1947. As there wasn't a photo accompanying her file, this was certainly a pleasant surprise for Casey, as the 36-year-old standing in front of him was some very respectable eye candy. Casey's many years of training allowed him to assess people just by noticing subtle nuances in their walk, their look, and their purportment. This Tricia was definitely one to go all-out on anything she did. That would certainly be helpful to Casey, as people like that tended to give him freer reign in their territory if they deemed him worthy of it. But Casey couldn't help but notice the mischievous green eyes and curvy frame she carried. He could see her being someone who would be a lot of fun in her off-hours, and Casey gave more than a passing thought to what he might do once this case was wrapped up. If nothing else, she certainly lessened his bad mood.

Casey held up his I.D. "I'm Colonel John Casey, NSA. Our office should have contacted you that we would have agents arriving to conduct surveillance on one of your chalets."

Tricia did not take the news well. "Unfortunately, nobody talked to me about it. But then, the assholes who work here during the week tend not to tell me jack. They leave it to me to help cover up when the celebrity couples come up here or leave the paperwork to me. Sons of bitches. They drive me nuts."

Casey paused for a minute. This woman could have been a Special Forces operative with her attitude. "My apologies, ma'am. Clearly there was some miscommunication with our office."

"It's Tricia," she replied. "I hate that 'ma'am' shit. Makes me feel old. I work hard to stay fit. I don't look like I'm heading for 40, do I?"

"Had I not seen your file, I would have guessed 27 or 28."

"Very sweet of you, Colonel. Bullshit, but I appreciate the effort."

"Actually ma'am…I mean Tricia…that was an honest guess."

She raised an impish eyebrow. "Really, or were you just kissing up to me so I'll give you anything you need?"

Casey matched her look. "Depends on if it worked or not."

She smiled. "Eh, you're a lot nicer to look at than some of the pricks I have to work with every day, so I'd say it worked. What can I get for you, Colonel?"

"Can you pull up the data on a Dr. Moran McGurn? He should be staying in one of the chalets."

"Gee, that narrows it down to about 80 or so. It's Valentine's Weekend, and we probably have more stars here than there are at Tabu in Vegas. Let me look it up for you."

Tricia went to one of the computers and checked some information. "He's in Chalet 254. That's about 300 yards from the main lodge, on the opposite side from where we are. I can walk you over there."

"I don't want to trouble you. If you just give me a map…"

"Not to worry. I have to make rounds anyway. It'll be good to get out of this office for a while."

Casey stepped aside so Tricia had unfettered access to the door. "Lead the way."

_**Lake Tahoe, NV  
Saturday, February 13, 2010  
6:15 PM**_

Casey and Tricia made their way past several cabins and tried to blend in with some of the people walking towards the main lodge, more than a few of them already well on their way to high levels of inebriation. Tricia shook her head, knowing that this night was already going to be a long night. Having to deal with the NSA on an assignment here didn't make matters easier, although staring at Casey's ass was a bit of a help. Clearly this was someone who worked very hard to stay in shape, as she guessed his age somewhere in his mid-40's. Judging by his stiff gait, she surmised he was one of those all-work/no-play types. If there wasn't so much to be done tonight, she might have considered helping him change that. If he was anything like some of the guys she encountered in the Guard twelve years ago, he might be a lot of fun.

Casey halting and ducking behind a vehicle brought Tricia back to reality.

"What is it?" she asked.

Casey pointed forward. "It looks like there is some activity near the chalet."

Tricia looked forward and observed the woman who appeared to be in charge. "I think that's Dr. McGurn's date. I saw him walking in with her. But who are the rest of them?"

Casey pulled out his gun. "Trouble if my instincts are correct. Are you packing?"

Tricia pulled out a Glock from her holster and cocked it. "For once, yeah. You wouldn't believe how much trouble you can get in if some celebrity sees us with one of these. Fuckin' pansies, some of them."

"OK, just stay behind me. If something goes wrong, get the hell out of here and call the Lake Tahoe Police."

Casey slowly inched forward, but his boot suddenly slipped on a patch of ice he didn't see. He fell forward, making a lot of noise in the process. Tricia immediately dived behind a nearby car and pulled Casey next to her.

"Shit," Casey muttered. He then noticed he was ducked behind the car out of sight, where he wasn't a few seconds before. "Damn, you're quick."

Tricia shrugged. "I spent three years in the Guard. Had a few adventures. Got discharged when they had to cut back."

If it wasn't for being in the middle of a mission, Casey would definitely be asking her on a date at this point. "Never had much use for them, I admit. Until now."

Casey peered around the car. Nobody was there.

"Dammit, I must have made too much noise. OK, let's flank the car. Watch your ass."

_I'd rather watch yours, but OK_, Tricia thought as she slowly made her way around the car. Casey walked around on the opposite side, and they approached the car McGurn's date was at a few seconds ago. Casey pulled out his lock-picking kit as Tricia kept watch.

Casey opened the trunk to find McGurn's body in it. There was a single gunshot to his head.

"Dead?" Tricia asked.

"Doornail," Casey replied as he quickly looked around. "There were at least four thugs with McGurn's date. Get on the phone to…"

"JOHN!" Tricia dove at Casey and tackled him to the ground as shots rang out from behind him. Tricia fired back, but the man ducked out of the way. Casey quickly got up and had his gun pointed. More shots came from his left. He rolled behind the car and stuck his gun out. He fired towards the source of those shots. He pulled a second gun out and assumed a sprinter's stance. He jumped out and fired both guns in that same direction. The man to his left took a bullet to the head and one to the chest. Casey immediately turned his weapons towards the first person to shoot at them. He rolled to his left as that man opened fire.

"Cover me!" Casey shouted to Tricia as he ran around the other side of the chalet. From her position behind the car, she fired in the direction of the man. When her clip emptied, the man came out of his crouch to fire at her. Suddenly he fell as a hail of bullets hit him from the side.

Casey emerged from behind the chalet and ran back to Tricia. He pulled Tricia to her feet. "You OK?"

"Yeah, fine," was her quick reply.

Casey reloaded. "Stay here out of sight. The others might have gone to get my partners. Call for backup."

Tricia kept her gun pointed while she got on the radio. Casey sprinted down to the chalet, almost sliding past it. He walked stealthily up the stairs and peered in the window. He saw Chuck dive at Sarah as McGurn's date was about to put a bullet through her back. He exhaled in relief and went for the door. He quietly opened it and saw the woman with her gun pointed at Chuck's head.

"A valiant effort," the woman sneered at Chuck. "Too bad it was all for nothing." Chuck stared at her, keeping himself between McGurn's date and Sarah.

Casey stood in the dorway and opened fire. The woman fell to the ground.

Chuck looked everywhere to see where the shot came from. He turned to see Casey slowly enter the chalet.

"I found McGurn's body stuffed in his trunk," Casey replied with some derision towards the dead woman. "I guess the song was right: love stinks."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Just out of curiosity, Casey, did you root for someone to break John Cusack's boom box in _Say Anything_? Ticked off because Ali McGraw didn't die sooner in _Love Story_?"

"You're welcome, moron," Casey replied with a snarl.

_**Lake Tahoe, NV  
Saturday, February 13, 2010  
11:00 PM**_

Casey couldn't stifle a yawn as he finished his final report regarding the incident with Dr. McGurn and the female Ring operative he shot in order to save Chuck & Sarah's life. Certainly it wouldn't be the first time he came to the rescue, but both of them had saved his bacon a few times, so it was all in a day's work for him. He noted Tricia's assistance in his reports and requested a commendation for her for saving his life out in the snow.

"Clearly three years in the Guard was a big help tonight. I owe you one for this," Casey said as he sent his last report to the DNI servers."

"Glad to help," Tricia said. "Certainly it beats handlers trying to sneak hookers in and out of here or walking around with a cardiac needle full of adrenaline for some C-list party chick who OD's. Those are not pleasant nights."

"And I thought being under attack in the Khyber Pass was rough," Casey uttered with considerable sympathy. "I don't think I could do your job. Having to kowtow to a bunch of bitchy starlets and holier-than-thou actors?"

Tricia shrugged. "You get used to it."

"I'm going to see if I can find some place to hole up tonight. I'd use McGurn's chalet, but that is still a crime scene."

Tricia laughed. "You didn't arrange a place to stay for the night? Not exactly Mr. Prepared, are you."

"I was originally going to stay in the chalet with Walker and Bartowski, but seeing what Chuck did for Sarah, I get the feeling she won't be able to resist him on a holiday like this. That's the last thing I need to see."

"They give the on-duty security person a cabin to stay in when they're working overnight. You can stay there. It's not as luxurious as these chalets, but I get the impression that sort of thing wouldn't bother you."

"I don't want to impose on you…"

"Not at all, John. Oh, should I call you Colonel?"

Casey smiled. "John is fine. Anybody who saves my ass more than earns first-name rights."

"Ready?"

"Again, lead the way."

Casey and Tricia drove in her jeep to a cabin not far from the main lodge. Casey opened the door and allowed her to enter. He looked around and was very impressed. Apparently, what wasn't considered luxurious here would still be very nice at any other location. He paid $2,000 a night for hotel rooms that weren't as well-appointed as the cabin. There was already a fire going in the immense fireplace, which had a thick rug laid out in front of it. The kitchen was spacious, complete with a Viking refrigerator. A flat-screen TV was in the living room area opposite of the fireplace and couches surrounded the other two sides around the thick carpet.

"Impressive," Casey said. "They really know how to treat their security people well."

"Actually, this was one of the more popular chalets until they built some new ones in 2004. The flat-screen TVs are much larger in those, but we still get satellite and all the channels. Have a seat."

Casey dropped his bag and took a seat on the couch. Tricia went to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle and two shot glasses.

"You look like a scotch man," Tricia said.

"Good guess," Casey replied. "But anything will do just fine."

She walked back to the living room, and Casey saw the bottle of Gold Label. "I hope this is sufficient?" she asked, jutting her hip out in the process.

"To say the least." Casey was becoming more and more impressed with Tricia by the minute. "First you save my life, and now you even have good taste in scotch."

Tricia smiled and poured a shot in each glass. She handed one to Casey. "The one good thing about working up here: lots of quality Christmas gifts. Cheers."

Casey tipped his glass at her, and she did the same. Both of them downed the shot quickly. Tricia refilled both glasses.

"Are you sure this is OK with your bosses?" Casey asked, suddenly a little concerned about her job. "I don't want to get you into trouble."

"Since they see fit to assign me weekends a lot, they look the other way so I don't complain much. Besides, call forwarding is a wonderful thing. If anything happens, it'll reroute to my mobile phone. But Valentine's Weekend is usually pretty quiet. Everybody is…busy."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Casey replied with a knowing smirk.

Tricia put the bottle and her glass on the end table. She grinned seductively and gently pushed Casey back on the couch. She straddled his lap. "Why imagine?"

She slid her hand behind his head and gave him a hard kiss, her tongue tickling his lips. Casey was surprised at first, but he certainly didn't mind this sudden turn of events. He responded to her kisses and started sliding his hands up and down her back. She pulled his coat down over his shoulders, and he shook his arms out of the sleeves. She removed the coat from behind him. She started to grind her pelvic area against his and her eyes widened.

"Mmmm, I'm guessing your nickname is Big John."

Casey pulled her jacket off as well. "Well, I am 6'4"."

Tricia's hand slid down between them and felt the expanding bulge in his pants. "Trust me; I'm interested in the other reason."

They started to unbutton each other's shirts. Tricia flitted her tongue deep inside of Casey's mouth. She ran her hands over his chest.

"I have to admit," Casey said. "This feels like one of those movie plots you see on those Skinemax films after midnight."

"One difference, though," Tricia said, arching an eyebrow as she unhooked her bra. She put Casey's hands on her ample breasts. "These are the real thing."

She started humping against Casey's erection as he fondled her breasts. He sucked her nipples into his mouth and teased them with the tip of his tongue. She started to moan.

"Mmmm, so glad you approve of them," she panted. She wrapped her arms around Casey and pushed off the couch with her foot. Both of them fell forward, and Tricia twisted her body so Casey landed on his back on the thick rug. She remained on top of him.

"I haven't had sex in almost a year, thanks to this fucking job," she said in a husky whisper as she undid Casey's belt and slid his pants down. "Time to make up for that."

Tricia quickly removed her slacks and rubbed up against Casey's hard cock. She lifted herself off of Casey, and he took the hint, sliding her panties off. She grabbed his impressive length and rubbed the tip of it on her clit. Her eyes rolled upward, feeling the pleasure of his manhood on her sensitive folds. She slowly put him in the right position and sank down on his rigid member. She was already starting to spasm a bit just feeling it go inside of her.

"Jesus, John. You must get laid every night!" Tricia fell forward to kiss Casey again, forcing her tongue down his throat as she tried to take him deeper. Once he was all the way in, she paused for a moment to get used to his size. The sex she had a year ago was nothing compared to this.

Once she stopped convulsing around his stiff erection, she was ready for a ride she knew would be for the history books. She started moving up and down on him, pitching herself slightly forward so she could get the perfect angle and receive another tongue bath on her breasts, courtesy of the man underneath her. Casey started thrusting upward to match her, and the pleasure in her was building quickly. She started bucking wildly on top of Casey as her shouts picked up in volume and intensity.

"Holy shit, John! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Casey kept thrusting upward as she rode him harder and harder. With an ear-shattering scream, she had an intense orgasm, feeling wave after wave course through her body. Her breathing started to return to normal, but she noticed Casey was still rock-hard deep inside of her.

"Really?" she asked with a devilish glint in her eye. "You are something else, John. But you just know I can't abide by this."

She leaned back, pulling Casey up to a sitting position with her. She held him around his neck as she thrusted down and hard on his stiff erection. She rode him like a mechanical bull with the setting at maximum. She reached back with one hand to massage his balls as she fucked him hard and fast. Casey was starting to lose the battle of wills. He felt his own orgasm building up inside of him. His breathing became faster, and the image of Tricia's naked form going wild on top of him was starting to put him over the edge. He grabbed her breasts and started sucking on them, which only made her crazier. He couldn't hold out any longer. He grunted in pleasure as her ride on his hard cock sent him over the edge. Two and a half years of pent-up frustration was released, and Tricia rode him all the way out. They lay back down on the rug, their naked bodies pressed up against each other.

Eventually, their breathing returned to normal. Tricia gently ran her fingers through Casey's chest hair.

"How long has it been for you?" she asked.

"Too long," Casey replied. "Pretty ironic that I have sex on the one holiday I hate."

"Not a Valentine's Day fan?"

"Not really. What about you?"

Tricia shrugged. "Had a boy in high school break up with me on Valentine's Day. But I heard he makes minimum wage these days for a construction company, so I guess I got my revenge."

Casey smiled. "I'd call that payback, given how good this session was. You are pretty wild."

"Me? It's been a while for me, but I don't recall the last time I had an orgasm that good. Did you learn all of that somewhere or were you always good to the ladies?"

"Truthfully, they teach you that stuff in Covert Ops classes. You never know when you might have to do some infiltration and inducement."

Tricia smiled and started stroking him. "Always pays to have a good weapon at your disposal, huh?" She winked at him, and Casey let out a small laugh. "So tell me, any other tricks they teach you in Covert Ops?"

Casey rolled so he was on top of Tricia. "Mmm, most of them are top secret. Wouldn't be able to tell you."

She ran the tip of her tongue along his lips. "Are you sure?"

Casey pretended to mull it over. "Maybe I can show you one or two other things. After all, I do owe you for saving my ass." He started kissing his way down her body.

"Like what?" She got the answer immediately as she felt Casey's tongue tickle her clit. "Ohhh, you should definitely practice that. Just to make sure you keep your skill set up."

Tricia covered her eyes with her hand, squirming and moaning in pleasure as Casey's talented lips and tongue kissed and licked all over her silken folds. He flicked at her clit mercilessly, and his weight on her legs kept her in place. She moaned and cried in extreme heat as Casey brought her to the precipice once again. She screamed his name as another intense orgasm overtook her body. She panted as her entire body convulsed from her second powerful orgasm of the evening.

"John, that is what I call putting taxpayer's money to good use," Tricia moaned, desperately trying to breathe normally again.

**_Lake Tahoe_****_, _****_NV_****_  
_****_Sunday, February 14, 2010_****_  
_****_8:40 AM_**

Casey slowly opened his eyes in the bedroom. Last night was the most fun he had since Ilsa came to town. Granted, being able to put his M-134 to work in rescuing Chuck and Sarah was a nice moment, but even he knew nothing beat a good night of sex. And last night was far beyond just 'good'.

And this morning was starting even better. He looked under the sheets to see Tricia exacting some serious payback for Casey's work last night. Her head bobbed up and down eagerly on him, and the sensation was driving Casey insane. His breathing got hard and fast. He tried to tell her he was about to have an orgasm, but she wasn't even paying attention to him. Her focus was purely on giving him an intense one. Her tongue danced all over him as she pumped him quickly. He couldn't take it anymore and exploded with a force he hadn't felt in years. She made sure she got it completely out of his system and kissed her way back up his body. She had a devilish grin on her face.

"You didn't really think you could make me come like that and get away with it, did you?" She ran the tip of her nose up against his.

"That was…that was…" Casey stammered.

"That was what you earned after last night. Believe me; very few guys will do what you did willingly. Usually I have to beg or take care of them first." She kissed him on the cheek.

Casey turned to look at the clock. "Dammit. Sorry to do this to you, but our flight is at 11. I have to go collect my partners."

Casey quickly bolted out of the bed, threw his clothes on and ran for the door.

"John, wait…" Tricia called after him, but Casey was already out the door. She smirked.

Casey ran to Chuck and Sarah's chalet. He knocked, and they answered the door, still in their bathrobes.

"Let's get going," Casey said. "Flight's in two hours."

"You have to be kidding," Chuck said with exasperation. "You booked an 11 AM flight on a Sunday morning? We're barely awake."

"Just want to get out of the cold and back to civilization, Bartowski."

"What is that?" Sarah asked, pointing at Casey's cheek.

Casey went into full denial. "What's what?"

"That mark?" She ran her thumb along the mark on Casey's cheek.

"Hey. Keep your hands off my marks. We're late."

Sarah looked at the mark. She raised an eyebrow. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that auburn-haired woman from the resort's security office, now would it?"

Chuck looked at him in surprise. "Casey, you stud muffin, you!"

"Knock it off, moron. Nothing happened."

"Uh-huh," Sarah replied. "Apparently, she felt you needed a full de-briefing, huh?"

Chuck was starting to crack up. "Well, security is tight here, Sarah. I'm sure she thought it prudent to check him everywhere to see if he was carrying anything…dangerous."

"Yeah, just how thorough is she with her patdowns, big guy? You have to be careful. Discharging a weapon here is definitely frowned upon."

"Enough. Get dressed, will you?" Casey exited the chalet in a huff. He turned around to see Tricia there with an amused expression on her face.

"Uh, John? You see the white stuff on the ground? About two feet of it fell last night. The road to the airport is closed right now. And I would guess flights are delayed for at least 6 to 8 hours."

Casey was turning a bit red with embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I guess I get to stay around for a while longer."

"Gee, what will you do with all that extra time?" she asked with an impish grin.

"Well, I guess I can show you a few more things they taught me in school. I don't know, though. Do you think I can be convinced to do it? I'd be giving up some important secrets."

Tricia gave him a raunchy look and ran her hand along his crotch. "I'm sure I can think of a few ways." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Didn't I get you off not ten minutes ago? Were you popping little blue pills while I wasn't looking?"

Casey threw his hands up. "Like the movie said, that was all John, sweetheart."

"This has the makings of an interesting day," Tricia replied as the two of them got into her jeep.


End file.
